Secret
by kayla12000
Summary: "Have you ever had to fight a pedophile snake dude, wonder if you still have feelings for your child hood crush, explain why your tight with the Akatsuki, almost die, and explain who your father is all in one mission? Yeah well it's pretty typical for me"
1. Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I opened my eyes and looked over at my clock. It read 6:00 Am.

I yawned and got out of bed. After getting dressed I headed down stairs and grabbed a bagle.

My mom was in the sand village visiting a friend who had recently given birth.

I paid my respects to my father and walked to the training grounds.

When I got there I saw little kids still in the academy there. Deciding to leave so I wouldn't freak them out with my mad skills I went to the woods.

I layed on the grass and looked up at the sky.

It was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain soon.

_This is how the sky looked when he died._

**_Sasuke's POV._**

I was taking a short cut through the woods to Naruto's house when I saw Sakura laying on the ground her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed behind her head.

I was about to run over and see if she was okay when she opened her eyes and looked over at me.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Uh hey"

She closed her eyes again as if I had never even came.

"So what are you doing?"

With her eyes closed she replied:

"thinking"

"about?"

"Nothing important"

"Oh"

"So Sasuke what brings you here?"

"Just heading to the Dobes house"

Just then someone jumped onto Sasuke's back making him fall towards Sakura.

She rolled out of the way quickly without even opening her eyes.

"Naruto get of me if you value your life"

"Ha ha serves you right for calling me dobe"

"Hey wrestle somewhere else this spot is taken" (sakura said that)

"Hey Sakura Tsunade wants to see me, you, and Sasuke."

Naruto walked over to Sakura and offered her his hand she took it and stood up.

For some reason that really bothered me.

We walked to the hokages office.

Tsunade was resting her chin on her hands and Jiriya was standing behind her.

"Team 7 there has been word of Orochimaru in the land of waves."

Even though I was back Naruto still hated Orochimarus guts.

"He has suddenly become very intrestead in Sakura."

That made me pissed of. Orochimaru had never targeted Sakura before.

To say Naruto was furious was an understatment. I was worried he was going to go into nine tailed fox mode.

I expected Sakura to look scared like how she would have acted when we were kids.

I was surprised to see that she looked calm as if she had been expecting this.

"Your mission is to go to he land of waves and research this rumor."

"Sakura you will lead this mission."

I spoke up "Isnt it a bad idead to have the person he's looking for go to where he is?"

"What better bait could we ask for"

"THIS IS CRAZY SHE SHOULDN'T GO!" yelled Naruto loud enough for the whole village to hear.

"Naruto"

Naruto looked up at Jiriya.

"Sakura can handle herself she has trained for things like this."

"But pervy sage!"

"Naruto it has been decided!"

"Pervy sage?" Tsunade threw an evil smile at Jiriya.


	2. Jelousy, and perverted friends

_**Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Sakura's POV.**_

We left the hokages office and started to walk down the street when Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura what does Orochimaru want with you?"

"Uh beats me that guy is crazy."

"No need to worry Sakura we'll protect you on the mission" Said Naruto.

I put her arm around Narutos shoulders.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be ok."

Naruto patted me on the back.

I waved bye to the guys and headed home.

_**Sasukes POV.**_

I was kind of ticked off at how chummy Naruto and Sakura were acting.

"Hey uh Naruto can I uh… ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you still like Sakura?"

"Nah I realized a while ago that I loved her like a sister."

Naruto must have seen the relief on my face because he got a big goofy grin and started poking me in the side.

"So you got a thing for girls with pink hair huh?"

"Shut up dobe"

"Just admit that you like here teme"

"I don't like her"

"Too bad I know for a fact that she likes you"

I tripped over my feet could it be true that Sakura still liked me?

Naruto was laughing his head off.

"Ha ha teme I totally got you!"

My heart sank.

Naruto must have noticed the expression on my face because he stopped laughing.

"Hey she might still like you"

"I doubt it, she probably still hates me for leaving the village."

"Nah I doubt it"

Naruto got a big goofy grin on his face.

I gave him a skeptical look.

"In the morning we have to go on a mission."

"Yeah so"

"You could _forget_ your sleeping bag and share one with her."

"Your sick"

Naruto laughed and walked off leaving me alone to ponder my thoughts.


	3. Mad Skills, and catching up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**THANKS TO MIZUKI-CHAN UCHIHA FOR BIENG MY FIRST REVIEWER YOU GAVE ME MOTIVATION! And another thanks to the rest of my reviewers!**_

_**Sakuras POV.**_

I was on my way to see Ino at her family's flower shop.

I walked in and quickly hid behind some petunias because Lee was at the counter.

After he left I went up to the counter and started talking to Ino.

"Hey forehead"

"Shut up Ino pig"

"Somebody is in a bad mood today"

"It's just that I have a mission in the morning and I really don't feel like going"

"Why?"

"I might be there for a while with Naruto and Sasuke"

Ino leaned in close.

"Do you still like him?"

"Not that much barley at all I mean he did leave the village for a couple of years which broke my heart."

"Don't worry I'm sure things will be for the best between you two."

"Thanks Ino"

"So what's this mission about?"

"Orochimaru and perhaps my dad."

"Are you going to tell them who he is?"

"No it would probably make them distracted, if they don't need to know then I won't tell them."

"Good thinking"

I waved bye to Ino and left the shop I still had to pack.

I was turning the corner when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry"

I looked up to see who I had bumped into it was Sasuke.

"Sorry about that" I apologized.

"Sakura … are you mad at me?"

I was surprised at Sasukes question.

"Nah your too good of a friend to be mad at"

Before Sasuke had a chance to say anything Ten ten came running and grabbed my arm.

_**Sasukes POV.**_

I watched as Ten Ten grabbed Sakuras arm.

"Your needed at the hospital immediately."

"Why?"

"Neji didn't deflect one of my weapons and-"

Sakura didn't wait for her to finish she and Ten Ten ran off in the direction of the hospital.

I wondered if I should go check on Neji but I figured Sakura could bandage him up.

I hadn't been in the leaf village long only about a month and a half.

This was my first mission since I had returned.

For the rest of the day all I could think about was Sakura.

Her cute short pink hair, bright green eyes, perfect figure, and how she could kick Narutos butt.

I got home and started to pack.

I packed my bag and set it by the door.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Finally sleep took over.

_**The next morning**_

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

It read 6:50 I needed to be at the gates by 7:00

I jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could I ran down the hall to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato.

I sprinted to the gates and was surprisingly not the last one there.

Naruto was leaning against the wall still half asleep.

I started to get worried Sakura should have been here by now.

I punched Naruto in the arm.

"RAMEN DON'T GO!"

Everyone around us stared.

"Hey dobe where's Sakura?"

"Ha ha she's probably still doing her hair."

Just then there was a poof of smoke and Sakura and kakashi were next to us.

"What was that last comment Naruto?"

Naruto started to run but Sakura was to fast.

In the next second she was on his back and his arms were pinned down.

"Sorry Sakura"

"You better be"

I looked over at Kakashi who was leaning against the wall.

"Uh Kakashi why are you here?"

"Just saying good luck"

I didn't believe him.

I didn't miss the look he and Sakura exchanged almost as if they had just had a Silent conversation.

Kakashi waved to us before walking off.

"Sakura what was that look you and Kakashi exchanged?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as if she had no idea.

Just then a Kunai flew by I jumped on top of Sakura and we rolled to the side just in time to see a whole fleet land where we just were.

Naruto was in a tree grabbing his own weapons to throw back.

"Thanks Sasuke"

Sakura quickly stood up and pulled me up.

She ran to where Naruto was to check on him.

That made me kind of mad just because Naruto didn't like her didn't mean she didn't like him.

Suddenly we were surrounded by at least ninja.

"Naruto I have a plan!"

Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tree.

"What are you doing we got to help Sakura!"

Naruto didn't release his grip on me.

Sakura pulled on some gloves I had never seen before.

She punched the ground and it was like a massive earthquake rocks and trees were jumping all around.

If Naruto hadn't been holding onto my arm I probably would have fallen out of the tree.

19 of the ninja disappeared into smoke which meant they had been shadow clones.

Sakura tackled the ninja it turned into smoke which meant…

A ninja stabbed Sakura in her shoulder.

She kicked him in stomach and he crashed into a tree.

I jumped down from the tree and ran to where she was.

I tried to help her stop the bleeding but she only pushed me off.

Her hand was suddenly surrounded in green chakra.

She placed her hand on her wound and it started to fade.

"Wow Sakura you've really been training since I was gone."

She stood up dusted herself off and started walking like nothing had happened.

I was still in shock at how strong she had become since I had been gone.

I had a lot of catching up to do.


	4. Illusions, and giant birds

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Sakuras POV.**_

Finally we stopped and made camp.

The place we had stopped at was gorgeous.

There was a waterfall that spilled into a sparkling lake, there were patches of exotic flowers in every color all around us. The sky was a bright shining blue, the trees were lush green, and to top it off the whole thing was on the edge of a cliff overlooking a beautiful Caribbean sea.

It was all too good to be true.

That's when I got it.

We weren't supposed to be by a sea for another two days.

I did the release jutsu.

Then suddenly I was in the forest it looked like it had for the past hour.

Trees surrounded us with some mushrooms here and there.

I was kind of sad to not see the beautiful illusion.

I went and snapped Sasuke out of the illusion. (genjutsu? I think it might be what its called.)

"So it was all an illusion?"

"Yeah unfortunately"

Sasuke sighed.

"What a shame"

I was about to release Naruto out of the genjutsu when suddenly I was on the ground with Sasuke hovering over me.

"What was that all about?"

I looked over to see five Kunai knives where we had just been standing.

A ninja came out of the bushes and threw a paper bomb in our direction.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but I didn't feel any.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Sasukes arms away from the spot we had just been in.

A light blush inched onto my cheeks.

"Um Sasuke…"

He looked down at me.

"You can set me down now"

Sasuke set me down and turned away… but not before I saw his face turn red.

Maybe Sasuke had a thing for me and maybe… I did too.

_**Sasukes POV.**_

After making sure Sakura was okay I grabbed a kunai knife from my pouch and threw it at the ninja.

He easily blocked it and charged at Sakura.

I was about to jump in front of her but she punched him in the gut and he flew into a tree.

I went to check if her was unconscious while Sakura released Naruto from the genjutsu.

The man was knocked out cold so I tied him to a rock and went to check on the others.

Sakura was healing one of Narutos wounds.

I was kinda pissed of Naruto could handle it he really didn't need her help.

We decided to hurry up and started jumping from tree to tree.

After a few hours of running Sakura decided we would be staying in a hotel at a near by town.

Sakura went to gather information about Orochimaru.

Naruto was going to go with her but I held him back.

Sakura returned an hour later and reported that Orochimaru had stayed here a few weeks ago.

After we ate some ramen the dobes favorite we decided to hit the sack.

_**The next morning...**_

I woke up and saw that it was around six o'clock.

I laid in bed thinking about what Orochimaru wanted with Sakura.

I looked over to see that Sakura was gone from her bed.

"Crap"

"Naruto get up!"

Naruto gave me a sleepy look.

"Sakuras gone!"

"Don't freak out I'm having a good dream."

"Do you not understand that she's gone!"

Naruto paid no attention to me and went back to sleep.

Obviously he was no help.

I ran out the door only to fall back and hit my head.

I looked to see what I had run into it was Sakura.

"Where the heck were you!"

"Uh checking out"

"oh…"

Sakura walked in the room and gathered her things.

"Hurry up and get ready were leaving in twenty minutes."

After me and Naruto got ready we fallowed Sakura through the woods.

We were making good time so there was no need to waste our energy.

A bird flew over head.

I wasn't a bird expert but I thought it was a pretty big bird.

It was at least the size of Akamaru. (Shippuden form where he is as big as a wolf.)

Sakura tensed and grabbed a kunai.

"Yo Sakura what's up got a thing against birds?"

"Shut up or I'll punch you so hard you'll never feel again."

Naruto hid behind me for a while.

Every time a bird passed Sakura would tense.

Why was she so worried about a bird?

**Authors note: cough cough starts with a D.**


	5. Flashback

_**Sakura's POV.**_

Stupid Naruto.

Why the heck was he such an idiot.

I was ready to strangle him, the past few days he has been a pain in my neck.

Sasuke wasn't that great of a travling companion either.

Every time I asked a guy a question he would glare at them till we left the village.

Once this kid around our age had asked me out.

Sasuke probably would have plunged a kunai in his chest if Naruto hadn't tackled him.

It didn't help that I had seen that bird around either.

Only one person I knew could have a bird that big… _Deidara._

He and I went pretty far back.

I met him after my father died.

He was a dear friend to me but he was in the Akatsuki.

I had to be wary of him.

He and Itachi had wanted me to join the Akatsuki a little after they met me.

The only problem was I was a little to young.

They said they would come back for me in a few years which they did but I didn't want to leave the village.

They had never given up.

Everything was attempted kidnapping, threats, bribes, begs, you name it.

I hadn't seen the two in a while when I usually saw them it was at least once a year and we always met in secret.

I had met them when I was four.

It was a little after my father had died.

I was sick of living so I went and tried to drown myself in the river.

I was ready to jump when Itachi had offer me a reason to live if I could survive.

I was to curious to decline.

The river was as wide as three streets put together.

I jumped in.

I remember the water was so noise it made my ears ring and that it was faster than an anbu ninja.

But the thing I remember most is how cold it was.

It was colder than Snow, colder than ice, colder that a dead persons hand.

I should have died just from the shock of when I hit the water but somehow I lived.

I remember a light and my head felt like it was going to split open.

But I got out to Itachi's surprise.

My first words when I got out were "you owe me"

Itachi had kept his promise every day he visited me and taught me ninja skills.

It was fun learning the tricks.

Deidara came not long after that.

After a few years of training that varied from agility and strength to mind jutsu and hiding.

When the time came I was supposed to start the ninja academy.

Itachi had told me never to show the kids or teachers what I knew.

Deidara had said never tell anyone about us or I could never see them again.

So I pretended to be the middle student in my class not to smart but not to dumb.

I could never tell anyone about them especially Sasuke since he wanted to kill Itachi.

So when I saw the bird I knew it was Deidara and that he would probably spill the beans.

I had to speak with him tonight.


	6. Secret meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Sakura's POV.**___

I was planning on seeing Deidara tonight.

He was fallowing us he probably knew I knew so he would look for me tonight.

Naruto was a pretty heavy sleeper so I didn't have to worry about him.

Sasuke would be harder.

He would probably hear me if I left.

That's when I got a great idea.

We had stopped by a waterfall it wasn't very big or very pretty but it was a good place to fish.

We were sitting by a fire roasting the fish (Naruto was Flambéing them.)

"Since we've been attacked a lot I think it would be good to have someone take watch."

"But Sakura-Chan I need sleep!" whined Naruto.

"Baka be quiet I'll take first watch."

"I'll take second." volunteered Sasuke.

"Great!"

Now it was only a matter of time before my plan went into action.

_**Time skip two hours later…**_

After I was sure Sasuke and Naruto were asleep I went into the woods and waited.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and saw an apple at my feet.

I turned around and saw Deidara standing grinning behind me.

"Sakura-Chan you've gotten slow, when's the last time you trained?"

"Tch I don't have to answer to you."

"So why are you fallowing me?"

"Todays your birthday right?"

"No it's not for another four months."

"So what's really up?"

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

I couldn't sleep Naruto's snoring was too loud.

My shift didn't start for another hour but I decided to keep Sakura company.

I noticed she wasn't around.

I started to panic what if she had been attacked by ninja?

No I would have heard them.

Maybe she was just taking a walk.

I started to look for her when I heard voice.

"Orochimaru knows who your dad is and is laying a trap for you."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Play it cool act like you know nothing."

"I can't endanger my team"

I could tell it was Sakura talking but who was that guy?

I looked from behind where I was hiding.

I saw Deidara from the Akutsuki.

He had enough explosives to blow up the entire village let alone Sakura.

I grabbed a kunai knife and darted at him.

He jumped back and I stood in front of Sakura protectively.

"Uh Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Protecting you"

"He's no threat."

"Sakura he could kill us both without breaking a sweat."

"I think will be ok."

She put a hand on my arm and lowered it gently.

"So Sakura-Chan is he your _boyfriend."_

"Shut up you idiot"

I was pretty stunned they knew each other.

Deidara snaked his hand around Sakura's waist and pulled her next to him.

I could tell he was doing it to piss me off… and it was working.

I was about to pull Sakura out of his arms when she slapped him upside the head.

"Baka"

"Ugh Sakura-Chan!"

"Sorry to interrupt but why is _he_ here?" I asked.

Deidara and Sakura exchanged a glance.

"You see I was simply warning her about Orochimaru." Replied Deidara

"Why?"

"…"

"Why did you call her Sakura-Chan?"

"…"

"Well bye!"

Then Deidara was gone leaving me and Sakura alone in silence.


	7. Crap I

_**Sakura's POV.**_

"You croc-a-Billy!" **(Cartoon alligator at Outback steak house. can be an insult or a compliment you fill in the blanks.)**

The next time I saw Deidara I was gonna kill him.

The jerk had left me here to explain to by-myself.

"Sakura how do you know him?"

I had three choices: One I tell the truth and have Sasuke potentially hate me. Two I lie and hate myself for it. Three I sort-of tell the truth.

I was going with choice three.

"Well I helped him out once and I guess he was returning the favor."

"What did you help him out with?"

"I gave him some food once."

That was partly true I had brought him and Itachi food once.

"Well I would try and avoid him if I were you Sakura."

"Thanks for the tip.""

We walked back to camp and saw that Naruto was still sleeping.

"He's such a baka." I said

"Yep"

I got into my sleeping bag and let sleep take over.

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

I woke up to the sound of Naruto and Sakura fighting.

"Ouch Sakura-Chan why'd you hit me!"

"You wouldn't stop snoring!"

"So that's my fault!"

"Well duh you baka!"

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and watched my two best friends fight.

"Look you woke up Teme with your yelling!"

"So help me Naruto I'll kill you!"

Sakura got up from where she was sitting and stated chasing Naruto around our campsite.

I was pretty amused sitting there watching them fight till Naruto jumped in a river to get away from Sakura and she jumped in after him.

I ran over ready to jump in when Naruto jumped onto shore.

Sakura emerged and still in the water did some hand signs and a huge dragon of water was sent spiraling towards Naruto who I just so happened to be standing by.

The water was ice cold and the impact of it stung my skin.

I was completely drenched.

I walked over to what was left of the river and offered Sakura my hand.

"Thanks Sasuke sorry about you getting dragged into this."

After we dried off we started running through the forest.

After running a few hours we came to a small town and decided to check it out.

"Okay team split up and search for clues." Announced Sakura

I was reluctant to leave Sakura alone but her mind was already made up.

The town was small and I didn't see anybody around.

I walked into a bar and saw no one around.

I heard crying up stairs so I headed up.

I saw a little girl crying in the corner.

I walked over to her and bent down gently placing my hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

When she looked up she had no eyes just sockets her face was a skeleton.

She lunged at me with a kunai dipped in poison.

This town was a trap which meant Sakura and Naruto were in trouble.

"Crap."


	8. Crap II

**Thanks for the advice I really need it!1**

_**Sakura's POV.**_

The town was kind of creepy.

I was ready to leave but I knew we had to scout it out and if possible get more supplies.

I walked around the town it was old from like those abandoned ghost towns that have a western theme.

The town was made of wood there was a saloon, a sheriff's office, and a ranch.

It looked about two hundred years old.

Everything had dust on it and there were tumble weeds rolling around.

I didn't know that much about geography but I was pretty sure there weren't any western parts in Japan. **(Or land of waves or where ever the heck they are in the Naruto world.)**

I tried a release jutsu no luck.

So where ever we were was real.

I decided it would be best to catch up with my team and see what they've discovered so far.

The town was about half the size of Konoha so it shouldn't take too long to find them.

I walked around and came up to another street it was completely different from the rest of the town.

It was like the Brady bunch family's time. **(The 70's?)**

There were streets, and bikes, and ice cream parlors.

This place just got weirder and weirder.

I walked down the streets inspecting my surroundings.

I stopped at a sky blue house that had four windows and one door.

The grass was bright green and there were flowers planted all over.

There were tacky flamingoes and garden knomes on the lawn.

I went inside and there was a kitchen with a old oven and a pantry.

In the next room were a couch, a small television, ugly carpet, and millions of old pictures.

I headed upstairs and found a bathroom which was pretty normal, a master bedroom which was also pretty normal except the furniture was gross paterns you'd see in your grandma's house, and some more bedrooms.

I found a bedroom that obviously belonged to a little girl.

The walls were pink and there were stuffed toys and dolls on shelves.

The dolls eyes seemed to fallow me so I got out of their quick.

I kept walking through the streets and then I came to another street which was futuristic.

Everything was in chrome and had flashing lights it was like a shiny silver Tokyo city.

Deciding it would be best to explore this with my team I turned around to head back to the 70's.

But when I turned around all that was behind me was shiny Tokyo city.

I could have sworn that here was a little blue house behind me.

I started to jog back up the street but it stretched out to Tokyo still.

I decided to head back down the street but that lead me to another street that looked like a bomb had just destroyed.

I turned around and shiny Tokyo city was gone.

I couldn't go back I could only go forward.

"Crap."


	9. Crap III

_**Naruto's POV.**_

This stupid ghost town sucked there was no food in sight.

"Ah Sakura-Chan, Teme where are you?"

It sucked when we split up since Sasuke carried the supplies which meant food and Sakura decided when we stop and rest.

Plus I had to work harder and look for suspicious stuff.

All I really wanted was to go home and enjoy some ramen and think of my future life as hokage!

But obviously someone had it out for me cause I was stuck doing this.

Just when I thought things were going down from here__I spotted a glorious, heavenly, mouth watering, western version of Ichiraku's ramen shop.

I folded my hands, got down on knee, and looked up at the sky.

"**WHO EVER IS UP THERE I FREAKING LOVE YOU!"**

I ran to the ramen as fast as I could to the ramen shop.

5 minutes later… I was still running.

10 minutes later… still running.

15 minutes later… still running.

This sucked I was trapped in some kind of jutsu or something and I couldn't stop running no matter how hard I tried.

I was going to die of exhaustion or worse… never get my ramen.

"Crap."

**Authors note: Woa two chapters in one day and on a school night I truly amaze myself take notice of how they all say "Crap."**


	10. The art of ditching your friend

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

I jumped onto a table **(western town, western bar, western table)** barley dogging the kunai knife.

I grabbed some smoke bombs and threw them at the ground.

I jumped behind the counter of the bar.

"Oh Sasuke please come out and play with me."

Wait how did this girl know my name?

I peered over the bar table and looked at the girl who was scanning the room for me.

She had red hair **(not Karin)** and was wearing the same clothes as Orochimaru.

Then it hit me she was with that group who kidnapped me and took me to Orochimaru.** ( I forget what episodes that battle takes place but go to Google images and type in Naruto Tayuya and you could click video and watch the battle to get a better description of her attacks don't watch all of it since it goes on for like 20 episodes but watch an amv of her vs Shikimaru. cause it's really hard to describe but if you're going to be lame and not watch it she can do this: So she has a flute and these big zombie guys. Depending on which note she plays they attack or defend. She has a curse mark and can transform like Sasuke can and she was traveling with some other guys that work for Orochimaru as well and they were sent to offer him power like learning different stages of his curse mark and so he agreed to go cause he wants to kill Itachi and stuff and so Naruto, Kiba, Shikimaru, Choji, and Neji went after them. So yeah that's who Tayuya is… back to the story.)**

What was her name again Tayuya?

I didn't know what her attacks were since I had been unconscious/ half dead. **( They gave him a pill so he really was half dead and you're like in the middle of death and life. Also I don't know if they fought together in Shippuden so I'll pretend they didn't.)**

I grabbed my shuriken and threw them over the counter at Tayuya's head.

She dogged most of the shuriken and caught the rest.

"Hey you little brat watch it you could have killed me!"

"That's the idea."

She started laughing.

"I'm not going back to Orochimaru so you might as well give up."

"We're not here for you stupid."

"Wait we're?"

" Sakon and Kidomaru are here as well." **(Google images helps plus videos Sakon vs Kiba and Kidomaru vs Neji.)**

"Why?"

"Well Kidomaru is taking down blondie, and Sakon is grabbing Sakura."

"If you touch them I'll kill you!"

"Hey I'm not touching them they are."

I was really pissed off now my team was in danger and I had to help them.

I kicked Tayuma in the stomach and ran out to doors.

"You'll pay for that you jerk!"

I knew I had to lose her and help my team.

I hid my chakra and used a jutsu that makes you invisible.

I couldn't waist much chakra since I'd have to fight them all and rescue my team.

I could only stay like this for another ten minutes.

Tayuma looked around where I was standing which was by some barrels in an alley.

I held my breath.

She ran off in the other direction.

I undid the jutsu and ran off to find my team.

I fell down laughing at the sight before me.

Naruto was running but not moving trying to get to a ramen shop and he was drenched in sweat.

"OMG SASUKE HELP ME!"

"I know your dumb but if you're really that tired just stop running."

" I'M NOT RETARTED I CAN'T STOP RUNNING!"

"Oh."

"YEAH NOW HELP ME."

"I don't like that tone of voice."

"HELP ME OR I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

"That's okay I think I'll go find Sakura first."

"**WHAT!"**

I figured Naruto could run for another two hours but Sakura could be in danger right now so I should find her first.

Or at least that's what I told myself.

I knew Naruto would kill me if we got out of this alive but I ran off anyway.

"TEME COME BACK!"

Please forgive me Naruto and please be okay Sakura.


	11. Youth!

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I'd been walking around for a while still in destroyed Tokyo and I was going to die of boredom.

"I should have stayed in the shiny futuristic place."

I decided I might as well get some rest if all I could do was sit here and wait for my team to come looking for me.

I found one of the few sidewalks that weren't covered in debris and scrap metal.

Laying down I looked up at the gray sky.

_I wonder what's happening in Konoha right now._

_**Kakashi POV.**_

"My, my Jiriya you certainly have outdone yourself in the latest chapter of make out paradise!"

It was no lie Jiriya had gone above and beyond with his newest release.

"Well thank you Kakashi I did try my hardest with this new one." **(If you haven't already guessed Jiriya's speaking… he's speaking.)**

"So Kakashi what did you like about it?"

"I loved the burning passion between the teacher and his student, and how they had a forbidden love that in the end will conquer all."

"Strong spoken words Kakashi very well thought out."

_**Time skip…**_

I strolled through the streets of Konoha looking for something to do.

The next make out paradise book wouldn't come out for a few months and there was nothing to do.

"*Sigh* why do all the good looking people get the worst luck?"

_No students to teach… or torture no missions to carry out and no books to read._

I was about to let out another dramatic sigh when I felt someone jump onto my back.

I turned my head to see Gai on my back and Lee on his… _this looks so wrong._

"Prepare yourself Kakashi for today will be the day that I beat you!"

"Ha ha embrace your youth Gai-sensei!" cried Lee

At least I had something to do for the time being…

**HEY GUYS! How did you like it? Please review I only got one last time **** Any way I need ideas what should Gai challenge Kakashi to? And also I want to add another character any ideas? And even though it's a romance I need some help adding more so please review! Remember this is my first ever story I need all the help I can get so one last question… should I add more pairings? Neji x Ten Ten? Idk help me out guys! PEACE OUT SUCKERS… jk you guys rock!**


	12. Do it or else

**Get ready for some **more** romance! And I decided not to do other pairings because that just takes away from the story and as for Gai and Kakashi I'll have their contest later to keep the story funny so hope you like it and please review!**

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

I was running through the towns wondering why in the world they kept changing.

It didn't matter I had to find Sakura.

Finally I came to a destroyed town that was kind of creepy.

I spotted something pink out of the corner of my eye and realized it was Sakura.

I ran so fast that even a cheetah would be jealous.

I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking so hard that I probably gave her brain damage.

Then I felt a pain in my stomach and opened my eyes to see that Sakura had kicked me in the stomach to get me off of her.

"Hey Sasuke you were killin-"

She didn't have time to finish because her face was buried in my chest.

We stood there hugging for a while before I realized what we were doing.

I released my arms from around her and took a few steps back.

Sakura's face was tomato red.

Mine was probably so red it was black if that was possible.

"Um… Sasuke what was with that?"

"I was just glad you were okay."

"Um thanks."

"Hey we have to go rescue Naruto."

"Uh Sasuke there's no way to get out of here."

"Otherwise I would have gone looking for you and Naruto."

I got an idea.

I grabbed her hand and started walking out of the town.

We entered another place that was just a empty field.

I looked back to see Sakura blushing and looking at our hands.

Smirking I picked her up bridal style and started running.

Sakura's face was really red now.

"Uh Sasuke what are you doing?"

"It will be faster this way."

"What will be faster?"

"You'll see."

After running out of the field we came to a room that was pitch- black.

Sakura was obviously afraid of the dark because she clutched my shirt and buried her face in my chest.

Three words.

Best day ever.

After we came out of the pitch- black room we were back in the western town.

"Wow Sasuke how did you know it would bring us back?"

"Long story."

Actually I had just guessed but I'd rather have her be impressed than pissed.

We found Naruto and Sakura was able to get him out of the jutsu.

With Naruto on my back… I know akward we started running out of the town.

I explained to them about Orochimaru and his goons and neither of them wanted to stay here and fight.

After running for a while we stopped and let Naruto sleep since he was so tired from running.

"Hey Sakura can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure what?"

"Who's your dad and what did he do to attract Orochimaru?"

"Oh that well um he was just this anbu black op and I don't understand that creeper Orochimaru so I don't know why he is interested."

"Oh thanks for telling me."

"Yeah sure anytime."

I figured since we were already talking I might as well get it over with.

"Hey Sakura do you like me?"

Her face was so red I thought she might die.

"Uh of course I like you Sasuke."

"No I mean like like."

"Uh um I uh I-"

We were interrupted by a fleet of kunai.

I picked up Naruto and started running.

Sakura gave us cover with some smoke bombs and we started hopping from tree to tree.

Dang it!

She was right about to say it after Naruto wakes up I'm going to kill those guys.

"Hey Sakura you can tell me when we escape."

Her face went red.

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I really needed to talk to Ino she was so much better at this kind of stuff.

What does it mean when a guy gets worried about you, hugs you, grabs your hand, carries you, and asks you if you like him?

Seriously what am I supposed to say to Sasuke when he asks again?

_How about hey Sasuke I think your super hot and if it weren't for the fact that I have self control I would be all over you._

Omg get out of my head!

_I'm your inner I'm here whether you like it or not._

I haven't talked to you since I was thirteen.

_Well your overdue._

_Admit that you've got a thing for Sasuke._

Nah maybe later.

_Or now._

No.

_Just pretend I'm Ino._

Okay um what are Sasuke's feelings?

_He digs you._

You know this how?

_Intuition._

Can't you talk to his inner?

_I tried but he doesn't let anyone in._

Fantastic.

_I don't need this I'm leaving!_

Finally peace and quiet.

A bomb exploded next to my head.

I jumped up barley dodging it.

Everything was dizzy.

My ears were ringing and blood was percolating down the right side of my face. **( ha I learned percolated in English it was actually usefull.)**

"Sakura are you okay!"

Sasuke was crouching down examining my injuries while Naruto held off the attacks.

"Yeah but I can't hear out of my right ear." **(Kinda got the idea from the hunger games which I also do not own… yet…jk)**

"That's not good."

Out of my left ear I heard a bunch of explosions and the next thing I knew I was in Sasuke's arms and he was jumping through the trees with Naruto right behind him.

I tried to heal my ear but I was low on chakra. **(The town they were in sucked it out of her… yeah lets go with that and as for the scenery just a forest nothing special.)**

This was bad I was deaf in my ear, loosing blood, not healable for the time being, and we were being attacked by rogue ninja.

Then I got an idea.

"Sasuke put me down."

He gave me a look like I was crazy.

Which I was because I was about to do something insane.

I punched Sasuke in the jaw and he dropped me in surprise.

"Sorry Sasuke but I got to do this."

I walked over to Naruto.

"What I'm about to do is crazy."

"You have to do what I say since I'm head of this mission and what I want you to do is take Sasuke and run."

"Complete the mission and don't look back those are your orders."

"But Sakura they'll kill you!" Shouted Naruto

"Do it or else."

Reluctantly he grabbed Sasuke who was thrashing about and started jumping away.

I could see the hurt in Sasuke and Naruto's eyes but I had to take one for the team.

I turned towards my enemies who were gaining and hopped this plan worked.

**Wow that was a long chapter Kind of dark to… Um well I think for chapter 13 I'm going to have my friend write it and it's about Gai and Kakashi but it's going to have important stuff in there so ya… then I'm going to get back to Naruto and Sasuke in chapter 14 which will be like an hour after 13 and have them pissed then some other stuff but please review it's my first story so reviews are everything and soon you'll see who Sakura's dad is. So read on! Oh and Alcoholic Goldfish I sent you a message about you writing chapter 13 so read it.**


	13. Challenge

**Authors note: OMG I was having the worst day it was terrible my friend was moving away and my other one was changing schools I was in a terrible mood then I saw the reviews and OMG guys I can not say thank you enough to thank you I will start chapter 14 and make it really suspensefull But once again OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS i FRICKEN LOVE YOU GUYS! this chapter is all comedy so thoose of u who are into romance hold out a little longer! Oh and I took my authors note off because you guys all reviewed which made me happy so there was no need for it. enjoy the story!**

**Kakashi POV**

***sigh*** yes this gave me something to do but why Gai and Lee? Didn't they have some other poor unfortunate soul to bother? Well I suppose I should beat him now than later.

"What do you want Gai?" I sighed out desperately. I shoved him and lee off my back.

"I want to challenge you Kakashi! I will win! Isn't that right Lee?"

"Yes sensei!" They both smiled flashing their white teeth and gave thumbs up.

"What would you like to challenge me in?" I asked monotone.

"I would beat you to a regular fighting battle but I do not want to put you in too much humiliation or pain so I challenge you to a different kind of fight. I "the great and awesome Gai-sensei" will get more girls than Kakashi because no woman can resist a green jumpsuit!" he yelled.

Oh gosh I thought what is going through his head. Oh ya. Nothing. I knew it was a waste of my precious time but hey why not have a little fun 'till the team gets back huh? Besides every woman in Konoha wanted to spend time with the good-looking talented loving Kakashi.

"Fine what is exactly going to happen here? Care to explain?" I at least sounded curious

"By the time your students come back whoever has the most girls in love with him gets . . uh. . . They get" he looked around "they get Jiriya!" he yelled. I sat there confused for a few seconds why? This didn't make any sense. Finally after a few minutes of being confused I asked

"Why would Jiriya be the prize" Gai smiled getting that really weird twinkle in his eye

"Because then you can get a sneak peak at that make out paradise book and when I win I can sic my very own closet perv on people. I'm so excited to win!" Okay that really creped me out but then when I won I could get Jiriya to look at my ideas for the make out paradise book. Hmmmmm. No I shouldn't but…

"Okay sounds good to me." I couldn't wait to rub this in his face because more people already love me. Of course I covered it up with a simple "hmmm. When do we start?"

"Right now!" he yelled and rushed off to who knows where with Lee right behind him. I walked off smiling to myself.

**Gai's POV**

I was sitting at the ramen shop with girls all over me when someone walked in. I looked over to see a guy with dark sunglasses and spiky gray hair. It was. . . no it couldn't be he didn't have a mask. It was! Oh my goodness without his mask Kakashi was. . . beautiful!

"Oh my it's Kakashi!" A blonde said

"He is so hot!" said some chick in a hat

"I love him!" said a brunette

"He's way better than Gai!"

All the girls said. They then started fighting over who would get him.

"Woa woa ladies there's enough of my awesomeness to go around." He said coolly he then started walking around snapping. Just then some of the Itatchi came in and stated snapping with him. Music came out of nowhere and they all started singing "Yah Yah Kakashi won the bet Yah Yah everyone loved Kakashi Yah Yah Gai is a loser in the corner Yah Yah Kakashi won the bet. . ." over and over and over.

"Noooooooo!" I opened my eyes screaming

"Oh it was only just a dream Kakashi hasn't won yet." Then I started hyperventilating. Or has he? What if he has? What if I'm too late and he has beaten me and now I am an outcast? Wait his students haven't come back yet! I WILL BEAT KAKSHI AND BE MORE LOVED THAN HIM! I went out to the street to get people to like me.

**Sorry it's a little short but don't worry chapter 14 will be really long and good but and i'm anouncing who ****Sakuras**** dad is so guess! PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked it! This chapter was wrote by Alcoholic Goldfish**


	14. Dad

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER JUST STAY LIKE THAT!"

I was so mad at Naruto I was ready to kill him.

I had already killed tons of trees out of anger.

He had left the most important person in my life to fight off three super strong ninja.

Wait did I just think that?

Any way Sakura is super strong but that is crazy I heard it took everything for Shikimaru, Neji, and Kiba to defeat them.

"Look Teme that was Sakura- Chan's orders the last thing we can do for her is to finish the mission."

"FINNISH THE MISSION ARE YOU CRAZY SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"

How could Naruto say this she was our best friend and he was practically digging her grave.

"Sasuke I know it's hard for you since you love her and-"

"I don't love her!"

"Sasuke you're in denial you love her."

"Naruto how can we be having this conversation she's dying right at this moment!"

Naruto grabbed my shoulders.

"Teme admit it."

"NO!"

"Do it and I'll tell you something about Sakura- Chan you don't know."

"… no."

"It's something you really want to know…"

"Well maybe I kind of _like_ her."

This must have been enough for Naruto because he replied with:

"Sakura- Chan _loves_ you to."

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I was currently healing myself of the multiple wounds I had already received.

This battle was going downhill and fast.

I dogged a fleet of spider web kunai. **(special attack the spider dude has.)**

Well almost dogged one wedged itself in my arm.

**( I know this is irrelevant but I'm going to put on some music to help me write this awesome fight scene.)**

I jumped into a tree and pulled a kunai out of my pouch.

I aimed it for the red heads neck what was her name?

Whatever I threw it at her and changed positions moving behind a bush.

She moved just enough for it to only hit her face.

A deep red scar ran over her cheek.

"YOU BITCH WHERE ARE YOU!" she shrieked.

I reached for a ninja star and aimed for the back of her head.

She saw it coming so she moved in time for it to only graze the back of her neck.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" she screamed.

Maybe I should attack her teammates for a while.

WAIT HER TEAMATES WHERE'D THEY GO!

I felt a sword plunge through my chest.

Blood gushed out of the wound.

I turned to see the Dude with the white hair had shoved a long silver blade through my body.

I wanted to heal myself but I barley had any chakra left.

I fell from the tree and hit the ground.

And then… darkness.

_**Sasuke's Pov.**_

Finally we had reached Orochimaru's lair.

We ran into the seemingly deserted building. **(Same place where Naruto and Sakura fought Kabuto and Naruto almost died.)**

Then the sick pedophile slithered in.

"Oh Sasuke you came back how nice." Hissed the creeper

"Don't play games with me what do you want with Sakura?"

"Just some information and a few…_ tests."_

Why in the world would he need to do tests I wasn't going to let him touch her.

I was about to kill the pervert when someone burst through the door.

I didn't look because I was planning to kill Orochimaru while he was distracted.

"Lord Orochimaru we have disposed of the girl." said Sakon.

I felt like my world had just collapsed.

I fell to the floor.

Nothing else mattered anymore.

Sakura was dead and I never got to tell her how I felt.

"What do you mean! Yelled Naruto.

"Disposed of?"

"Please be clearer Sakon" said Orochimaru

I could tell he was doing this just to piss me off.

"There's no way she could still be alive after driving my sword through her body."

My rage was boiling I was about to explode.

"Oh and I so wanted to ask her questions… I guess we could still do tests though."

That did it.

I charged at Orochimaru who only grinned.

And right as I was about to rip his head of a hand stopped me.

And that hand was attached to the body of Sakura Haruno.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

She was bloody and had scratches all over but she was alive.

"Oh Sakura what a pleasant surprise." Said Orochimaru

How was she alive?

"You should be dead!" yelled Sakon.

"It takes a lot more to kill Sakura Haruno."

Orochimaru stepped forward.

"Well being as you're your father's daughter."

"Sakura who's your dad?" I asked suspiciously

"Oh Sasuke she never told you?" hissed Orochimaru

Her father is… Namikaze also known as the yellow flash or better yet… the fourth hokage.

**What did you guys think? Sorry it wasn't longer but it just didn't work out. Any way yeah Sakura has a cool dad! Review if you every want to see your precious chapter 15 mwa ha ha ha ha!**


	15. Family ties uncovered

**This chapter is not for alcoholic goldfish because I'm mad at you this chapter is not for you tch see you tommarow…**

**Wow the last chapter didn't go as I planned it was supposed to be longer but ended up really short so I'll just have to make this chapter long! Arigato, Gracious, thank you,… I forget what it is in French, for the reviews!**

_**Naruto Pov.**_

"WHAT THE CRAP!"

IF THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS SAKURA'S FATHER THAN I PRACTICALLY KILLED HIM!

OMG SAKURA MUST HATE ME!

"Sakura you said your dad was a anbu black opt!" yelled Sasuke

"Tch technically he was."

"SAKURA- CHAN DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THIS IS!" I screamed in her ear.

Sakura pushed me away from her head.

"This is why I don't tell people it's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF!"

"I COME TO SAVE YOUR GUYS BUTTS AND YOU SCREAM IN MY EAR AS THANKS!"

Uh oh Sakura- Chan just got scary and fast!

"I hate to interrupt but it's time for you to go to bed." hissed Orochimaru.

"What?" said a confused Sasuke.

"We need you all rested for tomorrow!" Orochimaru said in a sing song voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well first we need Sakura and Naruto ready for their training and well Sasuke… he he."

I think I just threw up in my mouth.

Sasuke hid a little behind Sakura.

"What training?" asked Sakura.

"Well you see being as you're the fourth hokage's daughter you posses a special ability that will be very useful."

"Okay I see why you need me but why Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Well because he's your brother."

"WHAT!" yelled me, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Oh did you not know?"

How could Sakura be my sister?

Omg I just realized something I had a thing for her when we were younger.

Omg I just realized another thing the fourth hokages my dad that explains the hair.

Omg I just realized another thing I have a family.

Tears of joy started to percolate down my face. **Aww good for Naruto he has a family… back to the story.**

"Naruto your special talent is that you can use the resangan **totally guessed on the spelling **and you have the nine tailed fox."

"As for Sakura… well that's what the tests are for."

Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura.

He really needs to admit he likes her.

"Sorry to break it to you snake man but were not staying around any longer." stated Sakura.

"Oh but we could easily beat you." said Orochimaru.

"Naruto you take Kabuto, Sasuke get Orochimaru's gang there pretty beat up so you should be able to take all three, I'll take Orochimaru."

We disbanded from where we were standing and started fighting.

Kabuto was a killer opponent it had taken grandma Tsunade a lot to beat him.

This was going to be tricky.

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I had almost died today, learned one of my best friends was my brother, found out I have some wicked power, and now I have to fight a sick perverted dude.

Today was so not my day.

**I know this is really off topic but I just remembered I forgot Sai oh well let's say he was taking a nap when the mission was given to them… and when they left.**

I was delivering a bunch of kicks to Orochimaru but he was really fast and I was already beat up pretty bad.

Orochimaru's tongue… ew I know I'll never forget this wrapped around my neck and he began choking me.

Sasuke and Naruto tried to help but kept getting blocked.

I thought I was about to die from lack of air when… BOOM.

The door blew open and in walked… the Akutsuke.

Itachi and Deidara attacked Orochimaru and I dropped to the ground.

Deidara and Itachi started to check my wounds when Sasuke pulled me out of their reach.

Sasuke's sharingan was on and he looked ready to kill.

His dream was still to avenge his family from Itachi.

Sasuke was about to unleash chidori but I grabbed him and used what little chakra I had to hold him down.

"Sakura what are you doing he killed my family!"

"NO SASUKE HE DIDN'T HE TOOK THE RAP FOR SOMEONE!"

"What?"

"Sasuke it's true he is innocent."

"Who did he take the rap for and why?"

**Gosh Sasuke good question I could say Madara but then he will kill Tobi and I love Tobi. I could say Konoha but then he will destroy it… Im sorry I have no idea who it should be as soon as I find the right answer I will update I PROMISE! I'm so sorry that I made this chapter short but I'm only human chapter sixteen will be longer. OKAY GUYS TELL ME WHO SHOULD IT BE THAT KILLED THE UCHIHA CLAN THAT ITACHI WOULD TAKE THE RAP FOR AND WHY? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Uchiha Clan secret revealed

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated I had most of chapter sixteen on my computer but it died and didn't save so here I go from the beginning ew plus my familys annoying the crap of me and all I want is that I can put off everything tommarow but I can't ****. Oh I just started Naruto Shippuden im like on episode nine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Read the end of chapter 15 before reading this.**

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

"Me." Said Sakura **Dun dun dun dun… dun! Well Itachi would be willing to cover for her since he loves her… like a sister… you guys thinking they have something going on? Perverts… jk.**

"What!" shouted me and Naruto

This couldn't be happening Sakura was the girl I erm uh cough cough… _loved_ she would never do something like that.

"I didn't mean to… the thing inside of me just took over." Sakura mumbled

"What thing?" I asked

"It's sort of like the nine tailed fox…" said Sakura

"Is it stronger than the nine tailed fox?" asked Naruto

"Well I don't really know how strong the nine tailed fox is so I can't say, but probably not."

"So this thing it made you kill the whole Uchiha clan?" asked Naruto

"Well not the whole Uchiha clan there are three of them left." Said Sakura

"Three don't you mean two?" asked Sasuke **(1. Sasuke 2. Itachi 3. Tobi/Madara)**

"Uh yeah I mean two…"

"But yeah it made me kill them."

CRASH

I looked behind us to see that the Akatsuki minus Itachi and Deidara who were crouched next to Sakura had beaten up Orochimaru and his gang and had shoved them into a wall.

Then the cave started to collapse.

Fantastic.

Itachi picked up Sakura bridal style which got him death glares from me, and handed her to Naruto.

"We must go but we'll be seeing each other soon." Said Itachi

Itachi ran out of the cave fallowed by Deidara who waved bye on the way out.

Naruto and I ran out of the cave before we were crushed.

We bandaged Sakura as much as we could it would have to hold for the time being. **Ok so there was a speck on my computer above the period in this sentence so it looked like a colon and it wouldn't go away and I was trying to fix it and getting all mad then I was like oh it's a speck… that was stupid.**

Once we were outside Naruto handed me Sakura.

We started hopping through trees looking for a village.

"Sasuke do you hate me?" Sakura asked

"No."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked

"Yes." I said

"That's good… oh and I don't hate you too."

I heard Naruto snicker I'll have to kill him later.

I looked down at Sakura who was covered in blood .

Hopefully the next village could get her the medical attention she needed to stay alive.

The sword wound she had had some blood coming out of it.

It probably would have been worse if we hadn't bandaged it.

Finally we reached a small village.

It was kind of a run-down farm village but it would have to do.

We ran to the nearest house and knocked on the door.

An old woman came out and gave us dirty looks but when she saw Sakura she ushered us in.

"Hey you're like a V.I.P pass." Said Naruto

"Hey you're like an idiot." Said Sakura **Randomist thing ever I just thought of it though… Sasucakes.**

"You're so mean Sakura-Chan!" Whined Naruto

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN IDIOT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE MEAN!"yelled Sakura

"Will the both of you shut up" I said

"STAY OUT OF THIS SASUKE!" They yelled.

"Tch fine." I said

"LOOK YOU UPSET TEME!" Naruto yelled

"I UPSET HIM? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S YELLING!" Shouted Sakura

"Be quiet!" The old woman yelled

We had to wait outside for the old woman to patch Sakura up.

Eventually she came out with some food.

"Your friend is sleeping so you'll have to wait for a while before you can leave."

"How long is a while?" I asked

"A few days maybe." The old woman said

"What's your nam e anyways?" Naruto asked

"Chiyo." She said. **Didn't she die?**

She went back inside taking the empty plates with her.

I just hope Sakura is okay… not that I care or anything. **Lies you tell lie's Sasucakes!**

_**Naruto's POV.**_

Eventually after an hour or so Chiyo came out again.

"Please sit down." She said.

We sat down on the bench outside her house.

"How's Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm afraid your friend has died." said Chiyo.

"But you said she was sleeping!" I yelled

"She started bleeding again and I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do."

I looked over at Sasuke his hands were shaking but his face was blank.

I put a hand on his shoulder but he slapped it away.

He then ran off towards who knows where.

If what Orochimaru said was true and Sakura is or was my sister… I never got to know her.

Sure were best friends but there are boundaries that friends can't cross.

I wonder how all our friends will take it.

Ino will probably go into a depression, Kakashi will be sad, and what about her- I mean our mom?

As for Sasuke he might never be better.

**Idk what Sai would do cry in his **_**sleep?**_** Ha cause he takes naps in this story… back to the story.**

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

I sat on the roof of some house crumpled up in a ball.

A tear slid down my face.

I hadn't cried since Itachi killed my family or I suppose Sakura actually did it…

I thought she had died once today but then she came back… Chiyo was a old woman she wouldn't lie to us.

Sakura was really gone this time.

I wanted to kill someone I didn't know who but I wanted to let out all my anger out.

I made a mental list of who to kill.

Orochimaru for trying to hurt Sakura, Orochimaru's people who tried to kill her and probably gave her the wounds she bled to death from, and everyone else including myself for being alive when she isn't.

I wonder what we're going to do now… probably return to the village and deliver the heart breaking news.

Then I suppose I'll leave and go kill Orochimaru… than kill myself.

It's the only thing to do because I can't live without Sakura because… love her.

**Wow Sasuke you couldn't have figured that out like three chapters ago?**

Eventually Naruto came and found me.

"It's time to leave."

We started back on our journey this time going backwards.

It was hard to see all the campsites where we had stayed.

I could tell Naruto was trying not to cry.

In a few weeks we got to the front gates of Konoha.

I had slipped into a depression, everything was going by so fast I didn't even notice we were in front of the Hokage.

All our friends were there: Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Lee, Kakashi, Temari and her brothers, Jiriya, and Sai who for once was awake.

"Welcome back!" said" a cheery Tenten

"So how did the mission go?" asked Tsunade

"We fought Orochimaru with the help of the Akatsuki, found out Sakura is Naruto's sister, found out the fourth hokage is their father, Sakura killed all the Uchihas, and she holds some power." I said

Everyone was starring in shock.

"The hokage is your guy's father?" asked a surprised Kiba

"That's a lot of surprising information." Said Shikamaru

"Grandma Tsunade you and pervy sage don't look surprised." Said Naruto

"Well we knew that all already." Said Jiriya

"Why did you never tell me!" yelled Naruto

"Orders Naruto left by the third and fourth hokages themselves." Said Tsunade

"Anyway where's Sakura?" asked Ino.

A sudden chill entered the room.

"She… she's." Naruto muttered

"Dead." I finished

Everyone's eyes widened.

"She can't be dead!" yelled Ino

"She died of blood loss." Said Naruto

Ino started to cry and Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

_**Normal POV.**_

Jiriya looked at Tsunade she was in shock.

All that could be heard was Ino's sobbing.

It was decided that there would be a funeral held tommarow.

Naruto still had some things to do.

He went to Sakura's house.

He rang the doorbell and his mother answered.

She had long red hair and was very pretty.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"May I come in?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." She ushered him in.

Naruto explained that he was her son.

They had a touching reunion and he found out her name was Kushina.

"Oh Sakura will be so excited to know you're her brother!"

"That's the thing." He said

He then told her what had happened.

"So Sakura is dead?" her voice quivered

"I'm so sorry."

Kushina broke into sobs.

Naruto stayed with his mother all night while she cried.


	17. Funeral

**I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter but well if you read it you'll understand it was hard to set up.**

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

**(Before reading this chapter go to youtube and type in Naruto sad song it's the first one and keep replaying it while you read this chapter.)**

A month later was the funeral.

The sky was a dull gray brown and clouds filled the air.

The smell of rain was faint in the air, I could tell that it was going to start raining soon.

After we had returned to the village I had sat home grieving over the loss of our pink haired teamate.

I knew it was going to take a lot before I got over Sakura's death.

It would be hard not to think of her everytime I looked at our friends or went to the spots we used to all hang out at.

Why was it that I only realized I loved her after she died?

It wasn't fair, I'd never liked Sakura when we were kids she had always just been an annoying fan girl that fallowed me around.

But that night I left the village and she had said she had loved me, and that she was willing to help me accomplish my goals even if it cost her life as a normal person, I had got a new look at Sakura.

She seemed to love me for who I was and not just my looks.

And once I had returned to the village and seen how much she'd grown up I started to develop feelings for her, but now it was too late.

Sakura was dead, she was never going to come back and that was all that there was to it.

I walked along the streets of Konoha which had no one in sight.

I wore my funeral clothes a black button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

The only place that had business was Ino's family's flower shop, people were buying flowers to lay on Sakura's coffin at the funeral.

I walked into the shop and imediatley scrunched up my face.

The shop was a bright yellow and was filled to the brim with flowers.

The smell was probably the worst, eveything was mixed into a bright cheery exotic smell.

I looked around at all the flowers, everything was to cheery for a funeral.

I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Ino do you have flowers that are less… uh happy?" I asked

She turned around her eyes were red from crying and she wore funeral clothes that consisted of a black skirt and a black blouse.

"Y-yeah we have some plain white roses in the back." She choked out

Ino went to the back and came back with a vase of white roses.

"Is this what everyone has been getting?" I asked

"Yeah and some white lillys." Ino replied

"Nevermind." I said

And with that I walked to our old training grounds.

I was going to need a flower that would represent Sakura.

What better than a cherry blossom?

I went to a tree that had a couple of blooms in it.

I took out my sord and cut a branch off. **(Who carries a sword to a funeral?)**

The flowers were small and pink they would be perfect.

"To bad I couldn't give these to her in person." I sighed

Finally I joined the otheres at the funeral.

Chiyo had sent Sakura's body in a coffin a few days after we got back to the village.

It was now being shoveled into a large hole.

Sakura and Naruto's mother wanted a private funeral so only her closest friends were there.

At the funeral were: Me, Naruto, Kushina their mother, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, The sand siblings, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiriya, and Sai.

We were about ready to start the funeral when we hear some noises in the woods.

We turned around to see that the Akatsuki had arrived.

This would have been an excellent opportunity to capture them and obviously everyone else was starting to figure that out.

Right before any one could make a move to capture them Pein the leader stepped forward.

"We call a temporary truce in honor of Sakura's funeral." Pein grunted

A lot of people disagreed.

But in the end Kushina begged the hokage to let them stay.

"Fine but just till the funeral is over." Said Tsunade

Eventally we had the coffin burried.

People went forward to place their flowers onto the coffins.

There were a lot of people crying durring the funeral.

There were a few who didn't cry like myself, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and a few others.

Of course we were sad we just didn't want to show weakness in front of everyone.

Personally I don't think I could cry anymore even if I wanted to.

I had cried myself out.

Finally it was my turn to place my flowers on Sakura's grave.

I walked up slowly and said a silent prayer.

After laying my flower on her grave I slowly walked off.

After the flowers were all place mine stoof out the most.

Tsunade walked over to the grave.

"Sakura was a good ninja, a fantastic friend, and a wonderful family member." Said Tsunade

"It was a privlage to know her." Said Tsunade

She walked back over to the crowd.

A few others went to say some words about Sakura.

Ino walked up tears streaming down her face talked about how she was a fierce competitor and also the best friend you could ever have.

Naruto talked about how it wasn't fair for her to die so early.

There were a few others but I didn't pay much attention to them.

Then surprisingly Itachi walked up placing a black rose on her grave.

"Sakura was the little sister I never had, she worked hard on everything she did and refused to give up no matter what."

Then Deidara walked up also laying a black rose on her grave.

"Ah Sakura was also like a little sister to me, but she was different from others, she always accepted us even though she knew of the crimes we had commited, and she knew how to throw one heck of a punch un."

A few people chuckled.

The rest of the akatsuki placed black roses on Sakura's grave.

Pein walked over to the grave.

"Sakura sha'll never be forgotten, she died from wounds that she had gotten in a battle, Sakura will be an honorary Akatsuki member to us even though she has never commited any crimes ,Sakura would have wanted to die for her village, so let us rememer her always."

Then the Akatsuki walked back to the others.

Naruto nugged me to go up.

I didn't really know what to say, but everyone was waiting so I had to say something.

"Sakura had always liked me when we were kids, I had always thought she was just another girl, but I was wrong, Sakura truly like people for who they were and not just what they looked like, I regret not returning her feelings."

A few people looked surprised.

"It was unfortunate about her death." I said

"Oh so you doubt my mad skills?" asked a smirking Sakura who was standing beside Chiyo. **( Did you guys really think I'd kill off the main character?)**

_**Sakura's POV.**_

"B- BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" yelled Naruto

"Love you too bro."

I was about to explain why I was here when I was interuppted by Sasuke tackling me to the ground.

I looked up at sasukewho was smiling and had tears in the corners of his eyes.

I would have laughed that the human ice cube was crying but then all thoughts of laughing left my mind when Sasuke lowered his head closer to mine and kissed me.

In front of all are friends too!

This was seriously not where I wanted to have my first kiss.

My face seriously had to be blushing but I was saved when two arms grabed Sasuke by his collar and pulled him off of me.

Deidara and Itachi were giving Sasuke death glares like he had just commited the most evil sin of all time.

"Lay off our little sister un." Said Deidara

"Yes foolish little brother do not touch her again unless you have a death wish." Said Itachi

I stood up.

"Uh… well when I heard that Orochimaru was looking for me I decided to make a plan." I said

"The plan was that If I couldn't beat Orochimaru then I would fake my death and take him by surprise."

" I could only let a few people in on the plan so it would seem more realistic."

"And so you didn't tell me? The Hokage!" yelled Tsunade

"Well um see the thing is we figured Orochimaru would be watching certain people in the village so I had to pick less noticable people." I said

"Well who did you pick?" Asked Naruto

"Kakashi- Sensei and master Chiyo."

"WHY THE HELL THEM ANDNOT ME?" Yelled Naruto

"WILL YOU SHUT UP BAKA I JUST GOT HOME AFTER LIKE TWO MONTHS AND YOU ARE ALREADY YELLING AT ME!"

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL IF YOU HAD TOLD US!" Shouted Naruto

"LIKE YOU COULD KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!" I yelled back

"Okay kiddies lets calm down." Said Kakashi who was leaning against a tree

Just then I was tackled again; what is today like tackle Sakura day?

I saw that it was Ino who crying into my shirt.

"Ino-pig what are you doing?"

"I- I missed you forehead."

"Well im very touched but you ruining my shirt doesn't make me feel better."

I helped Ino up and than was engulfed in a hug by her.

"Ino I can't breathe!" I choked out

Ino let go of me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Then my mother came bounding up and hugged me.

Naruto had to pull her off because she wouldn't let go of me.

Then Deidara picked me up and spun me around like a little girl.

"Dei Dei please let go of me." I asked

"Ha ha our Sakura- Chan is okay!"

Itachi patted my head.

"Ever do something to scare us like that again and I'll throw you into a lake." Itachi said with fake cheerfulness on his face

Then I felt myself being hefted over someone's shoulder.

"Come on Sakura- Chan lets go play tag!"

"Tobi started to skip off with me over his shoulder.

"Tobi I don't want to play tag."

"But Tobi wants to play tag!"

"Tobi please put Sakura down." Demanded Pein

Instead of setting me down Tobi flat out dropped me on the ground.

"Ow Tobi you basta-" I began to say before I was so rudely interrupted

"Sakura you should go to the hospital and rest will come visit you soon." Said Pein

It wasn't a suggestion it was a command.

The Akatsuki walked off into the woods all waving over their shoulders.

I saw Pein was still here talking to Tsunade.

She nodded and he walked off.

I was still laying on the ground wondering what they were talking about.

I felt someone pick me up and throw me over their shoulder.

I looked to see that it was Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Taking you to the hospital." He said cooly

"I can walk you now I'm not a rag doll people can just throw around." I said

"But you're injured so it would be eaiser for everyone if I just carried you."

*Sigh* he was just like his older brother.

**Omg long chapter I will try to shorten them for you guys. Aww Sasuke kissed Sakura cute but there is still more of the story left. Whatever I don't have school today so maybe this weekend I will start the next chapter but I won't upload it till like next week. Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot to me! So raw I'm a dinosaur that eats people who don't review so PLEASE REVIEW suggestions or ideas are welcome.**


	18. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ugh check out my two new stories please…**

_**Sakura's POV.**_

After Sasuke took me to the hospital I was told to stay in bed for a month… ew I know right?

I always have visitors.

Naruto says that Sasuke hasn't left my bedside yet unless he was kicked out by the nurses.

Since Naruto is my brother he's a loud to stay the night by my bed.

"Naruto go home." I said annoyed by the blonde

"It's okay Sakura I'll stay here with you and besides Sasuke would kill me if I left you alone." He said

"He totally likes you." Said naruto with a smirk on his face

"Ha ha I know right." I said with the same smirk on my face

"And you totally like him." Said Naruto

"Do not!" I yelled throwing a pillow at Naruto's head

"You totally do." Said Naruto with a grin on his face

"Oh yeah well what about you and Hinata?" I said a triumphant look on my face

**I finally accepted Naruto and Hinata. I mean Naruto and Sakura would be a cute couple but Hinata really loves Naruto and he deserves someone. And then I saw the whole thing with Pein , Naruto, and Hinata and I was like NOOOOO! If you don't know what I'm talking about don't look it up it's a big spoiler.**

"Hey stop trying to change the subject!" Naruto shouted his face red

"I think I win." I said grinning

"Shut up." Naruto said angrily

Just then Sasuke came in.

"Oh hey you're awake." Said Sasuke

"Yeah I wouldn't be if Naruto wasn't so loud." I said annoyed

"Don't pretend that you don't love me." Said Naruto

"Who said I was pretending?" I said casually

"You know what-" said Naruto raising a fist

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yelled a angry Tsunade who had walked in to the room

"Pst Sakura I think she had a hangover." Whispered Naruto a little to loudly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" asked Tsunade angrily

"Bye Sakura, teme, old lady!" Said Naruto running out of the room

"That's it!" said Tsunade grinding her teeth

Tsunade walked out of the room, a few moments later there was a loud bang and we heard Naruto's screams.

"Omg do you think he's alive?" I asked Sasuke

"Tch no." said Sasuke sitting in Naruto's chair by my bed.

"Did the Akatsuki leave?" I asked

"No." said Sasuke

"They're camped outside the village." said Sasuke

"Ha I bet they hate that." I said

"Most likely." **Omg I spelled likely right on the first try I never spell it right… **

_Die…_

What the?

Am I hearing things, that was weird…

"Hey Sasuke did you hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" he asked

"Uh never mind…" I said

Just then I got a major headache.

All I saw before I fell of my bed was Sasuke's feet moving toward me before blackness.

**Review please I was sad no one reviewed after my authors note… next you're going to find out what killed the Uchiha clan that's in Sakura. And if your bored check out some of my other stories or even things that are in my favorites.**


	19. Mind games

**Sorry for taking forever. Oh btw I found a good song that reminds me of sasuke and sakuras relationship it's called **_**Ready or not **_**by **_**Cascada.**_** Yeah check it out.**

**KEY:**

_Voices_

_**Sakura thinking/talking… it's like the same thing.**_

_**Sakura's POV.**_

The pain, it was too much. My head felt like it was going to explode. I clasped my head with my hands, trying to make the pain stop. I couldn't even hear, it was like my head was splitting open. My vision was cloudy there were lots of black spots. Sasuke trying to help me as I fell to the floor. That's all I remember before everything going black.

I opened my eyes to see that I was laying on the ground, everything was black. I could only see myself, and another me but black and outlined in white.

…_Give in…_

_**WTF?**_

_Death, give in to it…_

_**HELL NO!**_

_**Who are you?**_

_I am you, in a way._

_**Uh, no you're not.**_

_How can you be sure?_

_**I JUST KNOW OKAY!**_

_Tch, obviously not._

_**IS THIS SOME KIND OF FRICKEN JUTSU WHO ARE YOU? **_

_Like I said I am you._

_**What's your name?**_

_My name is your name._

_**WILL YOU SERIOUSLY FRICKEN KNOCK IT OFF.**_

_Fine, my name is inner Sakura. The girl pointed to her forehead where a tattoo read the words 'inner Sakura'._

_**Uh, okay sure where am I?**_

_We are in your mind._

_**My mind?**_

_Yes._

_**What, how is this possible?**_

_You see, you have a second personality-_

_**WAIT, YOU'RE SAYING I HAVE SKITZOPHRENIA?**_

_In a way, but I am much more real than a second personality._

_**How?**_

_Well it's like this, you were born 'skitzophrenic'. But your second personality was infused with chakra._

_**And you're saying you are my second personality.**_

_Yes, I have always been here in your mind. _

_**Oh, um okay then why am I here?**_

_Because, I am sick of being trapped here._

_**And this involves me how?**_

_I am going to leave your mind._

_**Uh, how?**_

_I am going to use a jutsu I have been working on for the past five years, it uses your chakra, but it will use so much you will die._

…_**HELL NO!**_

_Your selfish opinions don't matter._

_**SELFISH!, you're the one going to kill me for your own body!**_

_Do you know what it's like._

_**What?**_

_Do you know what it's like to be trapped here?_

_**Uh,-**_

Inner Sakura had her hands balled into fists.

_I have no one to talk to, no friends, nothing! Did you ever even think about what I want? _

_**Um, I-**_

_NO, YOU DIDN'T! I want to explore the world, to have someone to love who loves me back, to have friends, to have a life! DO you know what it's like in your body? It's like watching the same stupid tv show through your eyes every day! And the worst part is when I want to make a decision, and I can't, and you end up screwing something up! It took you thirteen and a half years just to become a decent fighter! Every single battle! If I were there I would do something different, I wouldn't just stand there like an idiot and let people protect me! I HATE IT, I ABSOULOUTLEY HATE IT! I hate all of the choices you make! Your clothes, your food choices, your battle strategies, even the boy you love!_

Inner Sakura has white tears running down her face.

**You don't like Sasuke?**

_NO! I hate him! I can't even be with the one I love!_

_**And that is?**_

_Itachi Uchiha._

_**OMFG, HE IS PRACTICALLY LIKE OUR FREAKING OLDER BROTHER!**_

_No, he is practically your older brother. But I have always seen him in a different way than you have._

_**How?**_

_He is a genius in the field of battle, he knows how people think, he is mature and not some freaking emo kid who wants revenge! I deserve to be happy, I deserve a chance, I deserve a life!_

_**...**_

_That's all going to change now._

_**What would you even do in the world.**_

_I will finish what I started._

_**And that is?**_

_Killing._

… _**HOLY FREAKING CRAP, ARE YOU A FREAKING PHYSCO!**_

_Possibly._

_**Wait you said you said finish what you started, does that mean you've killed before?**_

_Yes, once before._

_**What, when, how, why, who-**_

_You truly are an idiot, I was able to gather enough left over chakra when you were very young. It only lasted a few hours, But it was enough time. I knew what I wanted. I wished to kill, I wanted more power. To get more power I had to kill, to destroy. To do that I had to take down the police force, so I murdered the Uchiha clan._

_**OMFG, YOU FREAKING MURDERED PEOPLE!**_

_Yeah, it was pretty fun._

_**YOU SADIST!**_

_What, how dare you call me a sadist, of course I am one, but that doesn't give you the right to call me one!_

_**Well I just did! And I thought you loved Itachi why would you do that?**_

_He actually had it planned._

_** know this how?, ?, 3. ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!**_

_When you sleep it doesn't mean that I sleep-_

_**WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!**_

_MAYBE IF YOU LET ME FINNISH YOU WOULD _**KNOW**_! _

…

_Like I was saying, you were sleeping on the grass, Itachi and Deidara were with you. They knew you were sleeping so they began to talk. Deidara asked Itachi when he had to kill the Uchiha clan and why. Itachi had to kill them at the end of the month because they were becoming to strong. The village as scared there would be an uprising, and that the Uchihas would start a war. Itachi was ordered to destroy his clan. Itachi had admitted that he didn't want to but he had to serve his village. I knew what I had to do._

_**SO YOU OVER TOOK MY BODY, AND KILLED THE UCHIHA CLAN!**_

_Yes._

**Well that was a long chapter. Yeah I know Inner Sakura is nothing like that and infact likes Sasuke but I felt like changing it because that's so boring. Yeah I know it is weird she likes Itachi, but she's evil and a murder but look on the bright side she murdered for love!... ew**


End file.
